


My Reaction to Every FNAF Character

by Inferna_Mist



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: All FNAF Game Characters, Images, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferna_Mist/pseuds/Inferna_Mist
Summary: I'm just making this for fun. It's just funny names for each character.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	My Reaction to Every FNAF Character

** **

** Freddy **

The character that has his name in the title.

****

**   
**

** Bonnie **

It's a god damn purple bunny.

****

**   
**

** Chica **

The chicken-duck.

****

**   
**

** Foxy **

The pirate fox that is slower than Sanic the Hedgehog. (not sorry lol)

**   
**

** Golden Freddy **

Phone guy murderer.

****

**   
**

** Toy Freddy **

Chubby Freddy.

****

**   
**

** Toy Bonnie **

Blue Bunny from Blue Bunny Ice Cream.

****

**   
**

** Toy Chica **

Chicken nugget lady. (LOL)

****

**   
**

** Mangle **

Spider Foxy.

****

**   
**

** Marionette **

Hugging puppet.

****

**   
**

** Balloon Boy **

Annoying little sh** that makes me want to kick him in the nuts.

****

**   
**

** Withered Freddy **

Freddy that is slowly dying on the inside.

****

**   
**

** Withered Bonnie **

Ripped face Bonnie.

****

**   
**

** Withered Chica **

T-pose chicken. (I had to. lol)

****

**   
**

** Withered Foxy **

Foxy that hasn't changed much since the first game.

****

**   
**

** Withered Golden Freddy **

Golden bear that finally has a fitting jumpscare.

****

**   
**

** Springtrap **

Murderer demon bunny.

****

**   
**

** Phantom Animatronics **

Spooky ghosts.

****

**   
**

** Nightmare Freddy **

Mr. Grizzly Bear.

****

**   
**

** Nightmare Bonnie **

Killer Minecraft bunny. (YEET!)

****

**   
**

** Nightmare Chica **

Killer Minecraft chicken. (YEET!)

****

**   
**

** Nightmare Foxy **

Foxy with no eye patch.

****

**   
**

** Nightmare Fredbear **

Fat version of Golden Freddy.

****

**   
**

** Nightmare **

Creepy Shadow Freddy.

****

**   
**

** Plushtrap **

Plush version of Springtrap.

****

**   
**

** Freddles **

Three little sh**s that sit on your bed.

****

**   
**

** Nightmare Cupcake **

IT'S MUFFIN TIME!!! (Oh god, please don't start the Muffin Song.)

****

** Jack-O-Bonnie **

The orange bunny.

****

**   
**

** Jack-O-Chica **

Master of the pumpkins. (lol)

****

**   
**

** Nightmare Mangle **

Killer spider foxy.

****

**   
**

** Nightmarionne **

Spaghetti fingers.

****

**   
**

** Nightmare Balloon Boy **

Chubby version of the little sh**.

****

**   
**

** Pumpkin **

The best ingredient for a pumpkin pie! (I'm getting hungry because of this lol)

****

**   
**

** Circus Baby **

Child eating clown.

****

**   
**

** Ballora **

Spider Ballerina.

****

**   
**

** Funtime Foxy **

Transgender foxy.

****

**   
**

** Funtime Freddy **

Annoying bear on crack.

****

**   
**

** Bon-Bon **

Poor bunny that always gets thrown at a door by his best friend.

****

**   
**

** Ennard **

Spaghetti boi that thinks humans are ice cream.

****

**   
**

** Bonnet **

A piece of bunny-shaped bubble gum with no legs.

****

**   
**

** Lolbit **

Laughing Out Loud By Inserting Trains.

****

**   
**

** Bidybab **

Killer baby dolls.

****

**   
**

** Electrobab (The writing wouldn't let me make this one darker colored, so it looks like Bidybab) **

The newest Marvel super hero.

****

**   
**

** Minireena **

Ballerina that goes into suit and eats belly button. (I totally ruined life lol)

****

**   
**

** Yenndo **

Funtime Fredbear's Endoskeleton.

****

**   
**

** Happy Frog **

RAINBOW FROG!!! (NOPE.)

****

**   
**

** Nedd Bear **

Stupid bear on drugs.

****

**   
**

** Mr. Hippo **

The most annoying story teller.

****

**   
**

** Pigpatch **

Bacon boi. (Now I'm craving bacon lol)

****

**   
**

** Orville Elephant **

Abra Kadabra! The elephant that SUCKS at magic.

****

**   
**

** Funtime Chica **

Thicc Chica. (oof)

****

**   
**

** El Chip **

Taco Bell mascot.

****

**   
**

** Music Man **

Spiderman.

****

**   
**

** Helpy **

Little bear that breaks neck every time you fail a minigame in FNAF 6. (NOBODY CAN STOP HIS PAIN.)

****

**   
**

** Trash Animatronics **

Literally trash.

****

**   
**

** Lefty **

Cheap bear that costs five dollars.

****

**   
**

** Molten Freddy **

Spaghetti Freddy.

****

**   
**

** Scraptrap **

Jimmy Neutron version of Springtrap with no brain.

****

**   
**

** Scrap Baby **

Broken Circus Baby with a claw probably used for brushing her hair.

****

**   
**

** Dee-Dee **

The annoying animatronic that throws extra animatronics into the custom night.

****

**   
**

** Glitchtrap **

Bunny boi that's going to be in Shrek 5.

****

********

** Plushbaby (I had to put all three in this writing) **

A living plushie that looks like Circus Baby.

****

**   
**

** Grim Foxy **

Jack-O-Drawkill Foxy.

****

**   
**

** Dreadbear **

Frankenstein bear.


End file.
